Dragon Angel
by Yeah i'm evil ur point
Summary: Harry finds out some things and goes through some big changes can he make it through crazy teachers and ex-friends? rated M for safety. I own the plot nothing more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys all right this is my first fanfic so please not so rough on the comments, and I can't wait to hear your ideas on how to make the story better. I'll try and update every week, but my laptops acting up so don't expect long chapters. Now James and Lily Potter kidnapped Harry. Harry is Human, Dragon, and Angle. Dumbledork, RWXHG, GW, PW, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ministry, and PP bashing. Dudley and Petunia put under the imperious (not sure on that the controlling spell) Tom's memory was erased.

****Hey I'm editing everything so if your all happy and excited i updated srry to disapiont you, but i need to work out the kinks first then up load. I know your mad i haven't updated, but I have been working out the story by hand to find out where it is going. (I never thought anyone would like it) So i will be updating soon as i work out the kinks which should be soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter otherwise Harry and Draco would be in a relationship and ginny would be kicked to the curb.

HPXDM

TRXSS

SBXRL

BZXTN

Goyel and Dudley

Petunia/? polls up cast your votes.

FWXGW

LMXNM

"talking"

thoughts

'Parelstounge'(not sure on spelling)

"Dragon talk"

Chapter 1

(Harry's P.O.V.)

I can't believe it! How could I have been so stupid! Oh, I know how being raised by them! Then to find out that James and Lily Potter aren't my parents!

"flashback"

"But professor why do we have to be friends with him! He's nothing but trouble! I swear he thinks he's all that! He's probably planning on being the next Dark Lord!"

"Ron you have to understand until we know how much of his parent's talents he has, like the parelstounge, we need your help so we can learn about it and, suppress it. So we can be able to dispose of him when he's done killing Voldemort (not sure)."

"So the Potters weren't his real parents?"

"Of course not the Potters took him away when he was a couple weeks old on July 31st"

"flashback"

I wonder if they loved me? Do they miss me? Do they want me back? Have they even looked for me? Who am I kidding? Who would ever want a freak with hyphens in his name? I don't even know myself any more. Did I even know myself? I guess I just wore a mask that they trained me to ware. Well I have the rest of the summer to get rid of it. Searing pain rolled through my veins all of a sudden like lava rolling off of a volcano. The pain quickly drifted away and grew hotter in my back until the pain ripped from it and I passed out.

I was sitting wrapped in the warm embrace of the man behind me. A lake still and clear gleaming in the sunlight stood in front. "Who are you?" A soft low voice whispered in my ear.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your mate and would really like to get to know you outside of this dream, do you?"

"How can you get to know someone who doesn't even know himself?"

"Well why not tell me about your life then we'll figure it out together okay?"

"Well I lived with my supposed Aunts house where when I could walk they made me do everything and started tearing me down. I've always wondered why I survived as a baby, and at the beginning of this summer I got told through a note that they were put under a spell to act that way. I go to Hogwarts and have friends that wanted the fame. "

"You're famous? Wait are you Harry Potter?"

"Harry, just Harry the Potters are not my biological parents or emotional."

"Wow its wow well I don't like you for your fame."

"Thanks even if I'm going crazy it's nice to know I'm going crazy with such kind words. I'm just wondering whether or not I should find them I mean, I don't know what I should do."

"I think you should find them and hear their side without showing yourself, and I'll help however I can."

"Thank you I would really like that. Could we take this slow? I don't want to rush this I'm just not ready for it."

"Of course I will whenever you're ready. I guess you should know that I'm Draco Malfloy."

"Really? Now I know I'm making this up why would you like me I got so scared of my feelings for you I bolted to Ron and the Gryffindor's. Why?"

"I've always wanted to be near you I just wanted it on better terms. I'm sorry I scared you off, but you can always come to me."

"Thank you I don't know what I would have done without your help. I got to go someone's calling."

"No stay please?"

"I have to leave before Vernon (really not sure, but I is very tiered) wakes up so I can leave, without complications."

"Fine, but you better be back tomorrow I want to hear more, and tell you about me, because I know you want to hear about me to."

"Thank you."

"Harry wake up we have to leave now!"

please review I can't wait to hear or see your ideas. Hope you like it! I'll add another either Friday or Saturday maybe sooner I don't know see ya! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for all of the alerts and reviews AcadianProud LIGHTNSHADOWS Thanks for the ideas. Harry doesn't realize that he's not dreaming and that he really was talking to Draco. (He likes him just doesn't understand what that emotion is since he hasn't experienced it since he was little and was betrayed by his so called friends. He is very confused and doesn't really understand that not everybody thinks he's what he was raised to be.) Tom's going to have green eyes because I don't think she ever mentioned what color his eyes were as a child, so as of now they are green. Sirius fell through the veil, but took Bellatrix with him. Just to clear things up Harry is going into his seventh year Dumbledore didn't die and that whole Draco kills Dumbledore never happened it was a peaceful year like a calm before the storm. After the Hogwarts express Harry didn't hear from Ron and Hermione for the remainder of the summer that he spent at the Dursley's. Tom went around the world looking for his son he did go back Harry's first year but was not a spirit nor did the whole graveyard thing happen, but Pettigrew did escape third year thats normal pretty much. Chamber Tom did happen, but Tom was not at the Ministry Severus had him...um...distracted. ~evil grin~ This chapter has been edited by me and will stay that way please bare with me my teachers just dumped some heavy duty essay's on me so please hang in there.

"Talking"

_'parelstounge'_

**Thoughts**

'Dragon talk'

Disclaimer: Harry Potter references and characters do not belong to me

Chapter 2

Last time

"Harry wake up we have to leave now!"

This time

"Why? Is he up?"

"No, but mum's having a hard time getting out of bed and you need to get out of here before he sees the new you." Before I could ask he pushed me into the bathroom to clean up. The boy no man there was no doubting that this was a man not a boy. He had long black hair his green eyes seemed to glow. Wings were sprouted from his back soft feathers with green, silver, and white shaped into designs of dragons and snakes in a loins den.

**Great I'm even more of a freak why can't these wings just go away. **Then all of a sudden they melded into my back in the form of a phoenix and a snake with their backs against each other, except that their tails were intertwined. I grabbed a tie and, quickly, pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

"Harry-wow…uh...ur… how did you get rid of the wings?" As I turned around I noticed Dudley's shocked expression.

"I just wanted them gone and they were. You packed?"

"Yeah, so is mum she's waiting for us downstairs with the divorce papers and your trunk."

"Good let's get the car and get away from here before we call the night bus."

TIME SKIP

When we were about three blocks away I put a tracking detector charm on and my wand broke apparently I had a magic boost as well. "I think we're good pull into that Piggly Wiggly (only thing I could think of that might be in Britain) over there it looks like a good place."

"I thought we were going to London?" Petunia questioned as she pulled into the parking lot still glancing into the mirror for signs of pursuers.

"We are just by magical means. We're going to Knock Turn Alley, to make sure the order doesn't realize were gone, which means we can't go through the leaky cauldron."

We had gotten our cloaks on by then and headed towards the road. I held out my wand hand and Boom the Knight Bus appeared, and we entered.

"Welcome to the-"

"Yes, yes we know. Knock Turn Alley for all of us."

"fifteen sickles then please."

I handed him the money and told them to hang on for their lives. After the ride I made sure that Petunia and Dudley are following me and headed off to find a way into Diagon Alley. I went into the store that hade the cabinet I got stuck in on my first shopping trip with the Weasley's I went in and asked before he closed shop how to get to the nearest entrance of Diagon Alley.

"Keep an eye out." I quickly found the Twins shop and banged on the door three times. When they didn't answer I knocked three more times. I knocked again and was about to yell at them when Hedwig landed on my shoulder telling me that they were coming. She had been spending the summer with them so that I could come get her when we left and I needed to get to the twins floo so that I could get to their Hogsmead shop as a hideaway. Hopefully I don't meet the order inside.

"I really-

"Hate you-

"Right now-

"You know that-

"Right?" Both twins opened the door with a slight smile and flushed faces I could only imagine what they were doing, but then again who would want to imagine what they do alone together.

"Sorry guys, but I really need your help on this one." By now we were all in the sitting room next to the fire.

"We know-

"That's why-

"We want-

"You to know-

"That we-

"Will be-

"By your side-

"Till the very-

"End."

"Thank you guys that mean a lot to me to know there are people on my side still."

"Your are-

"Little Brother-

"We will-

"Support you-

"Unless you-

"Turn into-

"Another Percy!" I smiled at them and thanked them again.

"See you-

"Tomorrow at-

"Ten Sharp!" They said as I was flooing away. I was soon joined by the Dursley's so that we could have breakfast. We got settled and slept for the rest of the night.

(Snape's P.O.V.)

**I just got done making another batch of Heritage Potion for a Goblin named Shatner, whatever reason they would need one is beyond me, but they insisted they needed it before the 10th of July at twelve. Why can't I for once go looking for my son on his Birthday? I'm good the rest of the year, but on the most important day of his life I have to work my butt off for the Goblins, well at least Tom's looking I hope. It's been seventeen years since I saw and held my son I just hope he's happy. Who am I kidding that old coot took him he's probably in some bloody hell hole.** **I'm so tired of all this spying just so I can get my precious Tenebrae back. Oh goody my loving husband who left me to search the world for are son has returned empty handed again. How much more can I take of this? **

"Sev? Are you all right?"

"No I'm not! It's been Seventeen years! I want him back now!"

"You sure you didn't pick up your motherly instincts at all around the Hogwarts students?"

"I'm sure Tom I stretched them till they made me grouchy every day!"

"He must of found a way to block it then. Why don't we go to Knock Turn Alley and get you some potions supplies huh? Maybe he's there looking for answers."

"Fine."

As we exited the floo to some inn I was hit with the smell of my child, my little angle was here I ran down the street and into Diagon Alley I weaved through the crowd with Tom following realization dawning on him. I entered The Weasley boys shop.

"Oh, 'ello Professor-

"What can-

"We do-

"For you today?"

"No he must have left." I mused to myself.

"May I ask who?" Fred or was it George? Said.

"No you may not."

"Now dear lets tell him maybe they've seen him." Oh yes what a brilliant idea tell the Weasley's about my son and have the Order hide him further from me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him.

"Why don't we go to the sitting room." As I followed them I wondered what the bloody hell was going on. As I entered the smell off my angel grew it was as if he was here only moments ago.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" They said as they cast several spells I thought they would not know of to seal the room as a protection to prying ears.

"Sorry about that can't be too careful now a days." The one twin Fred wasn't it? I hate twins.

"Where is my son!"

"Your son?" It has to be Fred right?

"I'm afraid only me and my brother plus Harry, Petunia, and Dudley have been here in over a month so it must be one of them." Yup that must be George I think

"Were they here today?" We already know that why else am I itching to tare their heads off unless they tell me where he is.

"Yes just left about an hour ago for Gringotts to make sure of Harry's account and Harry's Parentage."

"I don't really blame him."

"Why would he need to check that?" My oh so loving husband asked.

"He found out that the Potters were in fact not his parents and that the old coot was using him along with Mr and along with Ron, Ginny and Granger."

"So he's checking his money and trying to find a Heritage Potion." I asked quickly thinking of the one I had made earlier.

"With good reason if he doesn't find out what he is it will get very bad very quickly."

"He turned into something? When?" My excitement quickly increased.

"Today right at midnight."

"Tenebrae."

"What darkness…. huh?"

"That is my son Harry is my son!" The smile vanished as I realized how cruel I treated him throughout his school days. "Great if only I wasn't so resentful towards him maybe there would be a chance at reconnecting with him."

"I wouldn't say that just yet."

"Har-Tenebrae had it rough due to that old coots interference, but I'm sure that he'll at least try before he does anything to jeopardize this chance at a life with his family."

"Thank you we better get over there." Yes, yes he is so getting laid tonight just for saying that.

Knock-knock-knock

"No need he's here."

"Come in Harry we have a very big surprise for you." They said after they removed the charms.

"Guys? What is it? You know I hate surprises."

"It's them Harry. It's them."

I watched with heated breath as my son cautiously opened the door and looked straight at us the shock and fear was evident in his face as he took in the room.

"Tenebrae." I couldn't hold myself back from holding him close to me as the door closed I couldn't help it as my instincts took over and my wings came out, and surrounded him and me.

"Um dear I know your happy and everything but could you please release him I want a hug him before you crush him to death. How you can do that I'll never know."

"I would never do that!" I almost yelled at him as I pulled my wings into me.

"It looked like it." Tom laughed as he came over and hugged our son as I was fussing over him.

"Why the bloody hell do you still look like that! Get rid of that glamor! I want to see you not this garbage the Potters made up." He laughed and laughed and laughed I thought he would die he was laughing that hard.

"Don't worry about it he does it every time his stress leval gets broken."

"What?"

"He laughs when what he thought would happen is proven wrong."

"What did he think would happen?"

"That you'd push him away like almost everyone else in his life whether they wanted to or not."

"Who was forced to, and by whom?"

"The Dursley's were. They were planning on leaving The head of the Family, but that old coot got in the way and put the Imperious curse on them."

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry! I just got angry at the students even my own since I couldn't find you. I'm sorry." I was so close to tears at the thought of hurting my son for no reason.

"Your not going to betray me like they did right?" His voice was quite and it seemed as if he was just asking not believing anything.

"Never unless I'm put under some sort of spell." Me and Tom answered putting our arms around him.

I saw his features slowly change. His hair grew longer, his eyes brighter his wings came out decorated like the Dragon in him, but had the White of his Angel side. He grew taller as well, about 5'8 still pretty small for a boy, but with his treatment I know why. Good thing the Twins explained or I would have gone on a killing spree.

"Tom I kind of had to um kill the basilisk in the Chamber cause it was about to kill me so yeah sorry about that couldn't get it to listen."

"Did you try running first?"

"Hell ya!"

"Be careful your mother doesn't like foul mouths trust me I learned the hard way. Anyways I don't care it was a life or death situation I'd rather have you."

"I'm pretty sure it's still down there Sev if you want you can get as much venom as you need. The eyes were gorged with blood, but be careful anyways." I really hope that one day he wont call me by my first name.

"That could come in handy I'll send him to get it he'll want to say good bye and bawl his eyes out." I smirked at my husband.

"I will not bawl my eyes out."

"You so will."

"Okay I'm going to prove to you I will not so when I win you have to do whatever I want, whenever I want for a hole day."

"And when you lose you get to sleep on the couch for a week."

"Deal!"

"Deal! So do you want to stay here or come home with us?"

"I think I'll go with you guys so we can get to know each other more."

"Great well whenever you want to come home if we're not there we're either in the bedroom or potion lab. Don't enter without knocking please, and if you want to go to bed just snap your fingers and a house elf will show you to them or around the place if you'd like." As we flooed home I realized just how tiered I was and nodded off in Tom's arms finally finding the peace I had wanted for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I hate school work so I'm now updating whenever I can. Harry wakes up and finds out that it wasn't a dream! :)

"talking"

_thoughts_

_"Paresltounge"_

**"Dragon talk"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Characters, books, and movies.

Chapter 3

LAST TIME

As we flooed home I realized just how tiered I was and nodded off in Tom's arms finally finding the peace I had wanted for so long.

NOW

Harry's P.O.V.

_I didn't want to wake up that dream was too good to be true. Loving parents, a mate who's my crush. What a great dream I guess it's time to wake up the Dursley's will be up soon wake up and demand breakfast. I hate my life._

_I opened my eyes to a warm king size bed with a dark green curtains all around. I opened them to see a big room filled with books a desk and a fire place with several small couches' surrounding it. The walls were decorated Dark green with black trimming. I noticed two doors painted brown so dark it was almost black. I entered one of the doors I noticed it was a closet filled with clothes of different styles and sizes. I went through the other door to find an extravagant bathroom done in white and silver. _

_I felt like I was in heaven when I entered and then walked back to my bed to think things over and realized that my bedroom was like hell and heaven together oh the irony. Wait my bedroom? All of a sudden things from yesterday just popped in my head. _

#flashback#

"Ah, yes Mr. Potter right on time."

"Excuse me, but I haven't made an appointment."

"True, but this has been long overdue come with me, Shatner will explain it to you."

I followed passing large statues and grand halls. We entered an office filled with books and doors that led to who knows what else.

"Ah, Mr. Potter it's about time you came for the will reading."

"Will? Sirius's Blacks Will was already read."

"No your Parents and Sirius will be heard as well just in case Albus was being meddlesome again."

"But the Potters weren't even my parents."

"Ah, but they did leave you everything as there adopted son."

"Remind me not to get on your guy's bad side if you could pull that off."

"Yes well as I was saying. The first will is Sirius Blacks." A green potion or was it goo? Was presented and then an image of Sirius appeared above it. (Don't know how this works so just go with it please)

"I Sirius Black being of sound mind (shut up Moony) State that this is my last Will and Testament, and hereby revoke all Previous Wills. Now to Dumbledore I leave the brain you never gave me. To Bellatrix I officially remove you from the Black Family Tree and any wealth that you have gained from the Black's be returned immediately.

"To Molly and Arthur Weasley I leave you with the knowledge that you have wronged Harry beyond reason. To Ron Weasley I give you the knowledge of GROW UP! To Hermione Granger I give you the Knowledge to get out of books and gain some actual life experiences! To Ginevra Weasley I leave the knowledge to get over Harry!

"Now to Remus Lupin I leave the Summer Cottage in Italy, and 400,000,000 Gallones. Buy that wardrobe you never let me give you. To Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood I leave 200,000,000 Gallones each for being Harry's True friends. To Narcissus and Draco Malfloy I leave Grimauld Place, and The Spring Home in France with 400,000,000 Gallones to split between yourselves. To Fred and George Weasley I leave my entire joke and prank books, and 300,000,000 Gallones prank Monny a few time for me would you? He needs some cheering up. To Severus Snape (or whatever your last name is) I leave my deepest apologies, 200,000,000 Gallones, and all potions and dangerous artifacts to be disposed of unless you think the potion could be of use and is of no harm.

"Now to Harry or whoever you are (Yes I knew and I tried telling you, but they never gave me the chance and watched my every move). I leave the rest to you the Title of Lord Black Included, but if you can't find my body please summon it and bury my ass I would like to be buried in the ground please."

Sirius image faded and I was still shocked. _How much more was I lied to about? Wait buried in the ground? What were you up to Sirius?_

"Now onto the Potters Will."

"I James Potter being of Sound mind State that this is my Last Will and Testament, all Will's previous to this are revoked. To Dumbledore I leave my library and 6,000,000 Gallons. To Lilly I leave everything else."

"That was short."

"Now for Lilly Potter's will."

"I Lilly Evans neh Potter Being of Sound mind State that this is my Last Will and Testament, all Will's Previous to this are revoked. To Dumbledore I leave nothing, but the knowledge that I hated you. To James Potter I leave nothing, but the knowledge that you are not the man I married. To my adopted son Harry I leave everything."

"Wow she left me everything?"

"Yes, now we need to determine your parentage, and see if there are other Wills." l watched as he pulled out a potion. "This is a heritage potion I need a drop of your blood, yes that's good, and now we pour it over a piece of parchment."

As the potion was poured l didn't want to look, but when I did I was shocked at what I saw.

Tenebrae Salazar Riddle

Father: Tom Marvalo Riddle

Mother: Severus Snape

Primary Godfather: Lucius Malfloy

Primary Godmother: Lilly Potter

Minor Godfather: Sirius Black (he never knew)

Minor Godmother: Narcissus Malfloy

Part Dragon

Part Angel

Mate unknown by law

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, well I'm afraid there's bad news."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever given permission to enter and take money from your vaults?"

"No Why?"

"It appears Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginivra Weasley, Hermione Granger have all taken money from your vaults."

"Get it back everything I don't want them to have a knut left if that's what it takes."

"Of course and about the Wills"

"Put them into effect all of it I'll go to the ministry tomorrow."

"As you wish."

"It's getting late I should be go-"

"Wait mister Riddle do you want to have a power cleansing before you go? It just cleans any remaining blocks, and any curses. It'll cost about 4,000 Gallons."

"Can't hurt."

I walked into a chamber full of calming essence I was led to an alter and told to lie down. I soon felt the goblins magic clean my mind and soul, I thanked and told them to wire the money from my vaults.

****A/N**** I hoped you guys liked it I planned for Monday to post this, but this weekend was a pain in my ass. Please review your ideas I love hearing them to me they make a story great not just good. See ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I have spell check and I do use it but it's a piece of shit I have a book upstairs now that I found (thanks to a friend leaving and then moving then letting me keep it ) so I'll try and do better no promises and well enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 4

"talking"

_thoughts _

_"Parseltounge"_

**"Dragon talking"**

**_"Wolf talking"_**

Last time

I walked into a chamber full of calming essence I was led to an alter and told to lie down. I soon felt the goblins magic clean my mind and soul, I thanked and told them to wire the money from my vaults.

This time

Harry's P.O.V.

"Come in."

"Tenebrae are you going to come down for breakfast?"

"Yeah I'll be down in a while just need to understand something."

"What things? Maybe speaking them will help." I looked to finally see Snape with was that concern? I hate the idea that Dumblefuck took that from me.

"Why did Sirius say "I want my ass buried in the ground"? Why all secrets? Why muggles? Why did I never notice before? Why was my magic blocked if he wanted me to kill?"

"Big questions." I watched him sit on the bed. "Well for Black was that some type of message?"

"Only when he was up to something like a prank or deceiving someone-wait what does the veil at the ministry do?"

"Makes you lost in a void until you die."

"Do you remember a Greek myth where a golden ball of yarn helps him find his way out?"

"Yes but it's just that a myth."

"Well let's just see about that I must get over to Grimmauld Place. I always wanted to know what was in his room."

"Wait what about breakfast?"

"Fine breakfast then curiosity."

"That's better."

"What's this about curiosity?" Riddle walked in at that moment with the Malfoys behind him.

"I want to know what the hell was in Sirius room. It's been a mystery."

"I'm coming you can't stop me." I turned to Draco.

"Really what if I run?"

"I'll follow."

"No one's ever said that and pull through for me."

"I will."

"Prove it."

"Fine." I just stared blankly at him for a moment.

"I don't know about you, but I need some food so see ya." I tried getting past them to leave, but I was stopped of course.

"You're going to find a room with a fireplace and floo aren't you?"

"How did you-"

"Floo powder on your hands and some on your pants."

"Smart so what now?"

"Now food."

"Don't want any besides I only eat what I make."

"Come on." He dragged me out of the room and towards another door which led to a kitchen. "You said you only eat what you make well let's start cooking!" So much enthusiasm I felt my heart melt.

"Do you want me to cook for you to?"

"I'm not really hungry, but I would honestly love to try your cooking."

"Fine then I hope you like Japanese style cooking 'cause that's what I'm in the mood for."

"Never had it, but I'm up for new things."

"We are to if you don't mind, but you don't have to if you don't want to." I turned to see my parents and the Malfoys in the doorway.

"No its fine." Why does that make me feel like I belong?

****A/N**** Hey guys man that took longer than what I wrote. Well I have to get going people are yelling at me yet again. Hope you enjoyed it sorry I had to cause some friction in this chapter, but it'll go away soon I hope see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I know I know it's been forever since I last updated, but I have a reason! All my teachers decided it would be fun to assign projects at the same time and are still assigning some so I'll try and get as much as I can updated! So without further delay here is chapter 5.

"talking"

_thoughts_

_"parseltounge"_

Chapter 5

"Where-"

"The BLOODY-"

"HELL-"

"IS HE!" 'I looked over to see Fred and George. I can't believe they fell for that prank!

***FLASH BACK***

'I poured in the temporary gender changing potion into their Pumpkin Juice, and just thought of how stupid the prank was and how it wouldn't work.'

***END FLASH BACK***

"You-"

"Are-"

"In-"

"So-"

"Much-"

"Trouble!"

"Do-"

"You-"

"Know-"

"How-"

"Old-"

"This-"

"Joke-"

"IS!"

"Yes which is why I did it. I wanted you guys to know that I hated surprises. I honestly didn't think it would work." 'I couldn't hold it in any more I cracked up hysterically at the sight of the twins as girls!'

"You-"

"Just-"

"Started-"

"The-"

"Prank-"

"Wars-"

"Of-"

"All-"

"Prank-"

"WARS!"

"Good luck with that I'm going now so see yeah later."

"What was with that?"

"They surprised me by inviting my parents over before I came back from Gringotts, and I was already shocked enough as it was I didn't need any more surprises."

"Well are you happy with all this I mean?" 'I turned to Draco to look him in the eye'

"Happy? What exactly is it? I thought I was happy with Weasley and Granger, but was that really happiness? I honestly have no clue anymore."

"Well then I guess I'll have to show you my version of happiness, but you were laughing with the twins they must make you happy or you're a really good actor. I mean Daniel Radcliffe good."

"You flatter me too much, but I guess I am happy with the twins, and now that I'm starting to get over the shock I think I'm ready to see if I'll be happy here."

***BACK WITH THE TWINS***

"Fred, George, I have some questions about Tenebrae." 'Tom was honestly confused by his sons action'

"He's keeping his guard up; he's testing your loyalty to him, and trying to understand you."

"What?"

"Your questions, Why is he blocking our attempts? Why is he asking so many questions and somewhat tearing himself down? Why is he looking us over carefully especially with are actions to the others around us?"

"Why is he doing all that?"

"He's just trying to make sure that he doesn't get burn."

"Has the damage really been that great?" 'Severus wanted to know how much his son had burden while they had been losing their minds.'

"Unfortunately yes."

"Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Mad-eye Moony, Tonks, and the crazy psychic professor were all stealing his fame and his money, right out from under his nose."

"So many people? How many vaults does he have?" 'Tom was curious.'

"No clue, but it has to be a lot."

***BACK TO HARRY AND DRACO***

"Draco where are we going?"

THE END

Run Mr. Fluffy Kitty RUN!, but seriously I betting a lot of you are made at the moment, but I have good news I'm updating the new chapter tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"talking"

_thoughts_

_"parseltounge"_

**"Dragon talk"**

**_"Wolf__ talk"_**

"Were going shopping first."

"Draco why can't we just order clothes?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You just want to see me in sexy clothes don't you?"

"Only if you ready for a horny dragon."

"Got you here don't I?"

"That was brilliant now why couldn't you do that at school? The word fights we had would have been much more fun." He said after laughing long and hard.

"Wait you picked those fights just to get my attention?"

"A dominant can tell just by looking who his mate is. With you I thought you were important to me and that grew stronger as the years progressed, but I didn't get the feel we were mates till now."

"Would you change anything?"

"Nope I like you and who you are, and the way we met I like it without the Weasley girl hanging on you." 'We both started cracking up.'

"Can we go to Grimmauld place now?"

"Sure, but after that we look at some catalogs."

"You are so stubborn."

***A/N***

Sorry about that but this is all I can do at the moment sorry again! Don't kill me I'm getting really busy at the moment! See ya next update! Run Fluffy Kitty off to school and away from the glares!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I hate projects don't you? Well that's what I've been doing all fucking month :( I hate my teachers. . All right hope that clears things up I'll update and change that this weekend hopefully not dead sure. Well let's begin.

"talking"

_thoughts_

_"parseltounge talk"_

**"Dragon talk"**

**_"wolf talk"_** Remus can talk in his wolf form and change whenever he wants when he stops taking the potion and accepts himself. (He uses thoughts to communicating but he can only talk nothing more and he can't go into someone's mind if they have their mind shields up.)

Chapter 7

Last time

"You are so stubborn"(Harry)

This time

"Why yes I am." (Draco)

"Why do I hang out with you?"

"Because you need a new wardrobe, and I'm your boyfriend?"

"Bloody hell if you're going to say that don't say it like it's a question, and I suppose we're boyfriends, but only if we go slowly."

"Of course we're going slow, both of us don't have to deal with a serious lovey dovey relationship when we barely know each other that would be way too awkward. Hey Dark, can we go in that store before we go to Grimmauld?"

"Sure why not, and Dark? Last time I checked I wasn't dark."

"Yes, but your name means Dark so why not call you dark?"

"It sounds stupid and gives a bad impression."

"No it doesn't it just scares off people not worth your time and energy."

"You are so weird and stop grinning like that cat from Alice and Wounder Land."

"Alice and Wonder Land?"

"It's a muggle thing. I'll give you the book later if you want to."

"I'll read it, but only because I want to know what the hell your on about."

"Wait is this a clothing shop?"

"You just now notice that?"

"I was distracted, and stop laughing at me."

"I'm sorry, but you are too funny. Now go try these on and we'll be on our merry way."

"Like hell we will."

"Harry is that you?"

"Oh this is perfect. Hello Weasley, Granger."

"Harry why are you saying our last names? We're your friends aren't we?" Hermione what a fool she can be.

"Actually I think I don't want to be friends with people who steal from my vaults and hate my guts behind my back."

"We would never do something like that." Weasley's face flushed as bright as his hair.

"I heard you and Dumbledork talking. I thought it was strange how he kept calling you two down to meet with him when I couldn't even get in one word in before he left."

"Now listen here-"

"Back off Weasley, it's obvious he doesn't want your company."

"What are you doing here Malfloy?"

"I'm out shopping with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Ha I all ways thought you were a fag."

"Don't you dare talk to my boyfriend like that weasley!"

"Harry you're his boyfriend?"

"Yes, and I suggest you control your tongue or leave."

"You can't I forbid it."

"You forbid it, and tell me what power do you hold over me and why should I listen?"

"Because I'm like your surrogate brother, and he's a git and a death eater."

"Is that all?"

"Why would you need more?"

"Dragon could you role up both your sleeves please?"

"Sure thing." I looked over his arms carefully.

"Nope no Dark mark."

"They probably use a spell to hide it."

"Really? A spell? What spell Ron?"

"Well um um it's that one."

"ah huh and the name of this so called spell is?"

"How would I know! I don't practice the Dark arts!"

"So you admit that you have no idea what spell could cover the Dark Mark and yet your trying to convince me that he used a spell of no name or origin to cover the Dark Mark?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Then I'm leaving. Oh and stay away from me this year I'm not one to be lied to."

"Harry we would never lie to you!" Foolish Granger getting in my way.

"Granger I suggest you move out of me and Harry's way before I force you out of our way."

"You wouldn't dare." I felt Draco grab my arm and push past my so called friends.

"Now can we go?" I pleaded.

"Anything to get away from those idiots."

********TIME SKIP********

"Well Tenebrae which ones Sirius room?"

"Upstairs three doors down and to the left."

"Harry is that you?"

"Remus what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just trying to drown my grief and ease the pain, but Harry what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to see what was in Snuffles room, and to see what he meant by grab my body I want my ass buried in the ground. He never said that unless he was up to something or he knew he would die."

"Well let's find out shall we?"

*****A/N******

Hey guys I have to go school is waiting I hope you like the new chapter and I'll update this weekend hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey sorry I haven't posted in forever I had some major blockage on Sirius' journal and I couldn't cut it out cause that's how they figure out his evil plan. so sorry I'm making this chapter extra long because of it to. and I had afterschool rehearsals all the time for state and solo ensemble so I've been going down a rabbit hole at the moment.

Sirius' journal

"talking"

_thoughts_

_"parseltounge"_

_**"Wolf talk"**_

Chapter 8

**Last time**

"Well let's find out shall we?"

**This time**

"Moony why are you hesitating?"

"Well I don't know if you know, but Sirius was gay and had a lot of photos to prove it, and well magically stuck them to his walls."

"Sounds like something he would do, now can we go and find out what he was on about." As Moony opened the door and we entered all I say was guys on guys some moving others not.

"Wow I didn't know you could even do that."

"Oh, yes he prided himself on finding the most perverted pictures."

"He sounds like boy wanting to spite the world."

"He was Draco." I stated with a grin as Moony laughed beside me. As we were rifling through Sirius stuff I came across a journal. "Hey guys look at this Sirius made a journal!"

"What? That man couldn't have sit down long enough to plan out a Quidditch match!"

"Calm down Moony maybe he's been working on this for a while now."

"Maybe."

"Well why don't you read the first entry Dark."

"All right let's see. Date: I have no clue Name: Sirius I hate my family Black."

"Yeah it's Sirius journal."

"Keep going Dark."

"Dumbdumb just came over with the news that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was going after a ball that tells the future of Harry's life and his demise. What a load of bullshit! Harry killing someone? I can't imagine that happening, he is after all the Golden boy. Oh that Malfoy boy has a sense of humor. Golden as if! If you ask me I think Harry's a snake in a Lion's Den.

"Harry are you a snake in a Lion's Den?"

"Yeah, Moony, I asked the sorting hat to put me anywhere but Slytherin."

"Why on Earth would you do that Dark?" I looked over to Dragon's curious face.

"Well you really didn't make that good of impression the second time we met, and I was petrified. I mean come on you expected me to be all right with just being thrown into this world and its war?"

"Dark there was a muggle class scheduled two days before the train departed so they could learn everything that was expected."

"I never knew that. Hagrid must have "forgotten" to mention that on Dumblebees' orders."

"Well come on Dark keep going."

"All right Remus just stop in and I told him everything, and then kreacher got even more pissed for some odd reason. :) now I'm busy trying to find some way to stay in contact with harry besides owls and the floo system. How in the world did James and I stay in contact again? Okay think Sirius what was the most common things in our pockets, wand, quill, mirror, pranking devises, and mirror! that's right now where the bloody hell are they? Crash! Stamp! OWWW! Ah here they are good thing Prongs gave me both of them as a joke.

Great this is just great after inspecting the ministry floor plan, that just magically appeared on my door step, I find that there is a thing called the veil of death. Why the Bloody hell would the Ministry have a veil of death? Oh well back to research and yes I'm doing research to protect my little godson that's it.

"Sirius and research never mix well. Oh man I would have love to have had a picture of that."

"You mean he never let you know any of this Moony?"

"Not a word all though he did ask me a few questions that made no sense what so ever Harry"

"Keep going Dark."

"All right Just as I thought just as I thought the so called Veil of Death isn't a Veil of Death it's just a portal that was never close to that idiotic Greek maze maker. Why he thought it was a brilliant idea to make a maze like that still puzzles me. any way I found out that if you had a golden ball that was charmed by the maker of the maze you could get in and out of the maze as you pleased. Now I just have to find the fellow, if he hasn't been killed, or find one of the remaining balls. I hate research!

"I wonder why mother didn't tell me my cousin was so amusing."

"She didn't want you to learn all of his pranks?"

"hhhmmm possibly."

A/N

sorry to leave it here but I really wanted to post before I go to school. I'll update as soon as possible


End file.
